Living On The Edge
by AEM86
Summary: Buffy leaves after Faith falls into a coma. Where will they find her? F/F
1. Awaken

Joss owns all. I make no money. I just have fun.

This AU after the 3rd season

Chapter 1- Waking up

"Ms. Spencer…Ms. Spencer can you hear me?" Faith blinked dramatically at the blinding light being shown into her eyes, attempting to bat at it.

"Ms. Spencer?"

"I hear you." Faith huffed annoyed. She was surprised to find her vocal cords in ill repair. The stark white room began to come into focus. "Buffy…where is Buffy?" Her voice was raspy.

"We've phoned you're contact…a Mr…" The nurse fumbled through Faith's chart. "…Mr. Giles…Rupert Giles. He should be here any minute." Faith seemed to drift off until she heard a familiar voice.

"She's responsive then?" Giles said before seating himself next to Faith's bed.

"Faith thank god that you're awake." Faith opened her eyes.

"Hey G man, how's it hangin' oh and how do you know I'm not going to jump out of here and snap your neck?" Giles shifted his position.

"Cordelia has been having visions." Faith shrugged her shoulders.

"Faith I know that you are just waking up and you'll need some time but…" Faith stopped him.

"Giles how long have I been out?"

Giles smiled awkwardly. "1460 days." "That long huh?"

"Yes well Faith there is a pressing matter that I am afraid that only you can attend to."

"Sure thing G, anything you want. While I was sleeping for that…oh…four years something became kinda clear. The way I figure it I got like fifty years of good deeds ahead of me before I get near anything that even resembles redemption. So what is it you need me to do that B can't handle?"

Giles cleaned his glasses on his shirt. "That's just the thing Faith. Buffy is gone and you are the only one that can find her. Because of your slayer connection you'll be able to sense her if you pay attention to it."

Faith's eyes went wide. "B's gone?!"

"Yes. She slipped out one night after graduation. No one has seen or heard from her since. Now I know you'll need some time to recuperate but…"

"I've been snoozin' for almost half a decade geezes, I'm ready to motor."

"Yes, well I'm afraid they won't just let a newly awakened four year coma patient waltz out of the front door."

Faith cocked a half smile. "G just go home. I'll call when I catch her scent or whatever…have a little faith."

Faith slid her motorcycle to a stop outside of a hotel in Manhattan. Buffy was close. She could feel it. Faith studied her surroundings. She was down by the docks. Even she was a little leery. She couldn't comprehend why Buffy would be in this neighborhood.

Faith closed her eyes and tried to get a feel from Buffy. She caught a strong vibe from a warehouse about a block away.

She carefully entered the dilapidated building and climbed the rickety stairs. She reached a door marked 3A. Buffy was inside, she knew it. Faith knocked almost silently, not wanting to set eyes on her elder in such filthy conditions.

Faith could pick up the faintest footsteps coming to the door. She waited in anxiety as the doorknob began to turn. She clenched her eyes closed. When she opened them it wasn't Buffy standing before her, but a small child. "Oh…I'm sorry I was looking for someone." Faith turned and headed down the hall, wondering why her slayer sense had failed.

"Faith?" a small voice quivered behind her. Faith turned to face him. "How do you know my name?" The boy ran inside. Faith hurried after him. He pointed to a picture sitting next to the ragged couch. She cringed at the mirror stained with white powder that sat next to it.

"That's you and mommy." He smiled at her.

"Mommy?" Faith chocked. "Your mom is Buffy?"

"Her name Hope." The boy wiped dribbling snot on to his shirtsleeve. Faith bent down by him.

"…and what's your name?"

"Gage." The brunette seated herself on the edge of the sofa.

"Gage do you know where mommy is?"

"Her go away yesterday." The boy sighed.

Faith's stomach dropped. "You've been alone since yesterday?" The boy nodded his head and started to cough violently, then began to cry. Faith surprised herself by instinctively drawing Gage into her arms. "I'm gonna get you outta here ok kiddo?" He nodded and wrapped his arms around Faith's neck. He could not see the tears welling in her eyes.

"Angel Investigations." The vampire rang with a cheery tune.

"Angel it's me."

"Faith did you find her?" Angel drew a sudden seriousness.

"Close, you sittin' down."

"Yes."

"I found her son." Faith could still hear the surprise in her voice.

"Her what?" Angel half yelled.

"Her son. His name is Gage and he's three." Faith looked over at the sleeping boy. "B's livin' rough… The kid had been alone in this cesspool of an apartment for two day when I found him and he's sick. I booked him a child's flight to LA for today, he'll have his own attendant to look after him."

"Why here?" Angel asked.

"You know Giles wouldn't spring for a good kidnapping, and I really thin it's best that he leaves here."

"What time do you need me to pick him up?"

"Now see I was considerate, 9:30 tonight at LAX. Flight 213 and your last name is Summers."

"Alright… and Faith…be careful." Faith grinned at his concern.

"5x5 fangs."

Faith reentered Buffy's apartment at 2:00 AM after seeing Gage off and doing a patrol. The darker slayer sat on the couch and waited in the dark for her counter part to return.

Buffy slouched through the door at 4:00 AM. A man came in behind her. Faith shuddered at the sight of his greasy hands all over her sister slayer. "Get undressed." He ordered, shoving the blonde against the weak wall. "Hurry up you fucking whore." Faith flew out of her seat, throwing the man through the front door. "Alright big boy play time's over the girl's all mine."

"Fucking dyke." The man sputtered hitting the wall.

"..and I prize for the fat man." She laughed before slamming the door.

Buffy looked at her through clouded eyes. "Faith?" Faith hit the smaller slayer with all of her might.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing B?" Buffy looked around frantically.

"Where is my son?"

"The one you left alone for two days."

"Two days?" The girl seemed confused. Her voice was a whisper.

"Yeah two days and he's gone." Buffy lunged at her but Faith easily sidestepped without effort. Buffy looked up at her from the floor.

"Where is he?" She pleaded.

"Do you care?"

"Faith please."

"In LA." Faith offered.

"With Angel?"

"Yeah." Faith pulled Buffy off of the floor and sat her on the couch. "You're fucked up little sis."

"I am not." Buffy jerked away. "You don't know me. You never did." She crossed her arms defiantly.

"Really?" Faith laughed. "Cause I know you right now. Let me see your arms B." Buffy folded her arms in tighter. "You had a good thing going Twinkie, great family, good friends, best watcher…" Faith began to pace the room. "But now…" She dipped her finger nail into a pile of cocaine and inhaled it with practiced ease. "…you're me." She smiled and rubbed her nose. "That's good."

"What you do want?" Buffy questioned.

"Giles asked me to find you after I woke up from my four year nap. God damn B how did this happen. I changed my mind you're more fucked up than I ever was."

"I don't need you're help. Get Gage back and leave." She huffed.

"You aint getting the kid back B, not till you clean up."

"Damn it Faith!" Buffy curled into a tight ball on the sofa. She reached into her purse and pulled out a syringe. Faith snatched it away."

"uh-uh B."

"Faith I need it" Buffy pleaded.

"No B." Faith swept a few strands of hair out of the blondes face. "We gotta get you sober sis."

Buffy looked down at her trembling hands. "Faith I…God…help me."

Leave a review telling me if you want more of this.


	2. Sinking

Ch 2: Sinking

"None of this is any good. We'll just have to get you new stuff." Faith looked disapprovingly at all of Buffy's clothes and belongings. She glanced over at the tiny blonde who was shivering on the couch for lack of a fix.

"What about my apartment?" Buffy asked timidly.

"I already talked to your scum-bag landlord, we gotta be outta here today."

"Where will we go?" The addict asked confused.

"Giles got us a place up state… no drugs, booze, or tricks for miles."

"What about Gage?"

"You know B, you're a much better mother when you're sober than when you're trashed… he's lovin' Angel and Cordy."

Faith looked at the four boxes sitting on the floor in front of her. One box held all of Buffy's drugs and paraphernalia, which she planed to have Buffy throw off of the dock. One box was full of things that Buffy said Gage would want to have. The last two were things that Buffy had brought with her from Sunnydale. The latter of the three Faith had search closely for anything the blonde may have hidden. Faith handed Buffy the two lightest boxes, she faltered under their weight nonetheless.

"Let's go." Faith ordered.

Buffy helped Faith put three of the boxes in the trunk of the black grand-am that Giles insisted she traded her motorcycle in for, telling her the previous machine was not sensible for the task at hand.

"B bring that box over here." She said leading the blonde out to the pier.

Buffy stopped next to her and looked down at the black water. "Throw it in." Faith said leaning against a post.

"Faith…" Buffy held on the box possessively. "I don't think I'm ready…"

"Tough shit Twinkie now hurry up and do it I aint got all day." Faith instructed picking at her fingernails.

"I…" Buffy wasn't given a chance to speak. "Do it!" The dark slayer yelled. "Buffy either you're gonna throw it in or I'm going to throw both of you in and I don't think that you're in a swimming frame of mind."

Buffy looked at her counter part and then at the box. A small cry escaped her lips as she watched all she knew sink into the murky water.

Faith had driven in silence, only stopping once to wrap a blanket around the shivering blonde. She followed Giles directions exactly and ended up at a log cabin five miles outside of a town of 600. "C'mon B wake your ass up." The younger girl prompted as she climbed out of the car.

"How did Giles…" Buffy asked in reference to the house in front of her. It was new and had two stories.

"He said an old friend of his wasn't using it. We have as long as we need. We passed through Albany about an hour ago. There's a treatment center there that I'm going to look into." Faith's voice held concern as she dumped the rest of their stuff in the living room.

"Faith I don't need to go to rehab." Buffy whined, curling up in one of the reclining chairs.

"Yes you do. How are you feeling? You look pale…and slimy." Faith sat on the couch.

"Thanks for the pick me up." Buffy smiled softly for the first time in years. Faith was grateful to see even the smallest hint of the Buffy she knew. "Faith do you know…what it's going to be like…the withdrawal I mean."

Faith took a deep breath. "Were you on anything but coke?"

"Heroin mostly, some Acid… I don't…I don't really remember." Buffy hugged her stomach.

"As close as I can call it, it's like a really wicked case of the flu. I've seen people detox from that shit and they get cold and sweaty, they puke, they have nightmares, that is if they can sleep, everything feels like it's being ripped apart…You're in for a hell of a ride big sis."

"I'm scared." Buffy cried.

"You should be. You did this to yourself B. We all have to pay for what we've done. All of us." Faith lit a long awaited cigarette.

"Will…will you stay with me. I mean here in New York." Buffy asked quietly. Her body felt so weak.

"Yeah, I'll stay. Why don't we get you in bed. We'll have to share but at least then I can keep an eye on you." Buffy tried to stand but fell back into the chair. She looked at the ground ashamed. "It's 5x5 B. I'll just carry you." Faith easily scooped the frail girl into her arms and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom. "We need to get some meat on your bones, you've lost a lot of weight. Buffy didn't answer. She was asleep.

"Faith…" Buffy whispered to the sleeping girl next to her.

"Yeah?"s

"I think I'm going to be sick." Faith leaned Buffy over the side of the bed to where she had placed a bucket.

"I've got you." The reformed slayer soothed as Buffy emptied herself violently. "It's ok B. Get it out." Buffy finished and Faith left the room, returning with a cool washcloth she gently wiped off the elders face and neck.

"Why are you doing this?" Buffy questioned weakly.

"Giles asked me to." Buffy looked hurt. "…and because I care about you B. You gave me a lot of chances and now I'm giving you one. We're gonna see this bitch through. You and me; together." Faith tucked the blanket in around Buffy.

"You mean that?"

"I said it didn't I?"

"That means a lot."

"B, get some sleep. I have to motor to Albany tomorrow and I'm running on empty. I'll look into this clinic and if I like the program I'm going to see how soon we can check you in. If you need anything just wake me up." Faith stretched out on her side and watched Buffy until she had settled in for the night.

Want more? I guess you'll have to review ;)


	3. Confessions

Chapter 3: confessions

"You're sure you'll be fine?" Faith questioned making sure that Buffy was sufficiently covered. "I should be back in three or four hours. Do you think that you'll need anything?"

Buffy smiled sweetly at her. "I think I'll be fine. I have water and smokes. I think I'll just sleep. I feel like shit, the cramps are getting really painful."

"Ok, I'm going to lock the door, it's not like I don't trust you… well actually that is it, no offence." Faith leaned in the doorway.

"None taken."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few B." The brunette closed the door and slid the lock into place. "I hope you're right B."

Faith found the clinic after a half an hour of vigorous swearing. It was a brick building with four stories. She looked up at the sign 'Albany Substance Abuse Rehabilitation Center'. The smell was intoxicating; to sterile. "They're all the same." She groaned, pulling herself to the front desk. "Hi my name is Faith Spencer. I have an appointment with Dr. Shapiro." The receptionist grinned.

"I'll page her Ms. Spencer. I believe she's expecting you." Faith took a seat in the waiting area and flipped through a magazine. It was only a matter of moments before she sensed someone coming towards her.

"Ms. Spencer?" The woman's voice was kind and held a slight Italian accent. Her features were soft, tan skin, full lips and cascades of black curly hair. Faith thought her to be very beautiful.

"Uh, yeah, call me Faith." Faith stood, shaking the woman's hand.

"You called about a tour a the facility right?"

"Yes my…" Faith new she could not admit her friend to a medical facility. "…My partner. She's not doing very well."

"Can I ask how long you've been together?"

"Yes five and a half years."

"Well let me just tell you the this facility offers full partner privileges. Your partner…"

"Buffy."

"Yes…Buffy will just have to sign a few things and you'll have all of the rights as a spouse."

"Good to know." Faith shook her head. "So what can you tell me about this place?"

"Where to begin…Well we have four different floors, well we call them groups. Group one where we are right now is for alcohol abusers. Group two is for narcotics abusers, which is where Buffy would be. I'm the supervising physician of group two. I would be over seeing her care and assisting her in the completion of the program. Group three is for adolescences and group four is for people with a dual diagnosis, a psychiatric disorder and a substance abuse problem." She seamed very practiced in this speech.

"So what is the program like. What would Buffy be going through?" Faith asked.

"Well how long has Buffy been clean?"

"Three days."

"And what was she abusing?"

"Cocaine and Heroin mostly, I think maybe some LSD. I was ….well I was in a coma and she came out here. It's a really long story." The doctor sighed.

"Well she'd probably have to be in medical lock down as she detoxes. It is very stressful for the body to rid itself of everything she put into it. She'd need IV's and a lot of medication. I must tell you Faith the process can be fatal but, the mortality rate is much lower if it takes place in a trained facility. After she was feeling better we'd start her program. It's a lot of intense counseling and more medication. We also try to educate our abusers on the dangers of their addiction and how to function on the outside without a crutch. When she gets to that stage a lot of work is involved for you."

"I can handle that. Will she have her won room." Faith new the old Buffy liked her space.

"Yes, we only offer private rooms. We have three open right now. Our rates are high but we are one of the best facilities in New York. We do generally cater to middle to upper class, they tend to like their space."

Faith looked into one of the rooms. It looked more like a hotel room than a hospital. The staff all greeted her with a smile and the patients seemed busy. "I told you that money wasn't a problem."

"So what do you think?" The doctor asked, stopping to face Faith.

"How soon can I check her in?"

"We do intakes for the next four hours if you want to bring her today. I think that would be best."

"Will you be here? I mean should I ask for you?"

"Yes I'll be here, and Faith we'll take good care of her."

"C'mon B." Faith said, waling into the bedroom."

"Where are we going?" Buffy whispered from the bed. She was pale and shaky.

"To Albany. They have a really good program and I like the doctor." She sat Buffy up, slipping on the older girls shoes. I'm going to take you today. They do a 24 hour observation, so tomorrow I can bring some of your stuff down." Buffy was trying to listen intently while Faith carried her to the car.  
"Faith I just want you to know I think it's a good idea. I can feel my self-control leaving me. I don't think I'm going to be a treat to be around in the next couple days."

"You're rarely a treat blondie." The dark slayer commented, buckling her charges seat belt.

"I feel a little more lucid being out in the air." Buffy shifted in her seat.

"B there is something I gotta tell you."

"What is it?"

"I told them that we were like girlfriends so that I could see you and stuff." She waited for a verbal lashing.

"Oh, that's ok. Faith can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"You told them that, like off the top of your head?"

"Yeah I guess."

"When I was… better, did you like me like that?"

Faith took a deep breath. "Yeah B."

"Me to." Buffy whispered.

"You're sittin me." Faith gasped.

"No I did. Do you think… well if I get better…"

"Take it slow twinkie, You're fucked up right now."

"Yes, but I know what I'm saying." Buffy huffed. "I don't want to let you go again." She said with tears in her eyes. "I don't have enough in me to go over all of that now but…"

"I'll tell you this B, you get better and we'll see. All I can promise right now is that I will stay with you and only you. I wont see anyone else or more like not sleep with anyone. Can we just agree with that?"

"Yes." Buffy hummed before falling asleep.

When Buffy awoke she was seated in a wheelchair in an office. Faith was to her left and there was a woman in a lab coat in front of her.

"Good Buffy you're awake. I'm Dr. Shapiro. Faith filled all of your information out. I just need to sign some papers and we'll be good to go."

Buffy raised her trembling hand and scribbled her name by all of the X's, while the doctor explained what they were. "This is the last one. It's just a statement saying that Faith is your life partner and she is to be considered your next of kin. I have to ask this, You do consider her your life partner? You are in a committed, long-term relationship? You do want her to make decisions for you?"

"Yes she is my partner." Buffy said, looking over at Faith. "and yes to all the rest." The blonde signed this sheet of paper fast than all of the others.  
"Good now Faith, If you want to take her to her room a nurse and I should be along shortly." The doctor took notice to the grimace on Buffy's face. "Are you in pain Buffy?" The small girl just nodded. "I'll bring something for that when I come."

Faith pushed Buffy down the hall and into a light mauve room. It held a hospital bed, TV, Sofa, reclining chair, table, nightstand, and a dresser. Faith easily lifted Buffy into the bed and changed her into the gown the doctor had given her.

"Are you comfortable B?" The rouge combed her elder's hair away from her face. "I'll wait until they get you all settled in before I go home."

"You'll be back…" Buffy was cut off.

"Here we go. Buffy we're just going to take your vital and hook you up to an IV. You'll get your meds through there. The next time you have to go to the bathroom ring your bell because we need a sample." The doctor talked while listening to Buffy's heart and taking her blood pressure. The nurse prepped Buffy's hand for an IV.

"You're going to feel a little stick." The nurse soothed as she slid the needle into Buffy's vein.

"Ok Buffy, right now I'm just giving you something for the pain. I want your body to be as pure as I can get it before I give you anything else." Dr. Shapiro patted Buffy's shoulder before exiting the room. She gestured Faith into the hallway. "She should be out in five minutes. I assure you she'll be fine tonight. Someone will check on her every fifteen minutes. Get some sleep you look exhausted." She tried to coax the stubborn slayer.

"I will. I'm just going to say good bye." Faith reentered the room. "I'm going to go home B, but I'll be back tomorrow."

"You promise?" Buffy asked squeezing the girl's hand.

"I promise. You wont even know I was gone." She leaned down and kissed the blondes forehead. Buffy was already drifting off to sleep.

"Hey Giles it's me." Faith crawled into her bed.

"Faith, thank God. How is everything?"

"She's in the clinic. She didn't put up a fuss. I think she knows it's for the best. The doc says its going to be hard as hell but she should be 5x5. I'm going to stay with her while she gets better. Have you told the gang? What about Mrs. S?"

"Faith I thought it best to not mention it. I think that Buffy just needs to focus on getting better and I fear they would prove to be a hindrance. I tell them that you are still looking. I'll be sure to tell them everything before you both come home."

"Alright G. I just wanted to fill you in. I'm wicked tired. Will you call soulless and tell him I'll call tomorrow?"

"Yes Faith. Get some rest."

"Thanks watcher, I didn't know you cared." She grinned before hanging up the phone. Before she fell asleep she tried to contemplate exactly what the hell she was doing,


	4. Tribulations

Again none of this is mine

Chapter 4: Tribulations

Faith flicked her cigarette before entering the clinic. She walked to Dr. Shapiro's office and knocked. "Faith, Come in."

"Um…hey I brought some of Buffy's stuff with me. How is she doing?"

"Physically she's fine. The drugs are really starting to move out of her system. She's not really herself today. She's very agitated, which is to be expected. It's normal for addicts to be very… unpleasant is the word I'm looking for. You are welcome to visit her. Faith just remember; she's not herself."

"Thanks doc." The dark beauty said before walking down the hall to Buffy's room "Hey B."

"I thought you said you'd be back yesterday with my stuff." Buffy snapped.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I was talking to Angel and it got kinda late. I slept past visiting hours."

"Well that fucking figures. You're out having fun and you just leave me in here to rot."

"Knock it off Buffy. You wanna have a bitch fest? Save it for when I'm not here."

"Look Faith I'm sorry I just…I feel like shit. They say it should only last a few more days. I'd really like it if you wouldn't be around. I don't want to be a bitch to you. I think you've had enough bitching Buffy to last a life time." Faith kissed Buffy's lips softly.

"If that's what you want I'll come back in three days. Super bitch should be gone by then. I brought some of your stuff. I left it with the doctor. Angel and Giles send their love."

"Tell them I love them too. If you talk to Gage tell him Mommy misses him and I love him so much."

"I'll do that B." Faith patted her head and left. She worried how hard this was going to be on Buffy.  
2 weeks later

"Angel she's doing much better. I think it would be good for her to see him." Faith pleaded over the phone. "You wouldn't even have to stay long."

"I don't know Faith. Should he really see his mother in rehab?"

"Yes." Faith ordered.

"I just don't think that it can be healthy."

"The doctor says it would be good motivation. Angel is this about you or Gage?" There was silence at the end of the line.

"Both. I don't want to see her like this and Gage shouldn't see her like this."

"Then send Cordy."

"I'll talk to her."

"I don't know why this has to be so fucking hard. It's her son."

"Actually, Faith you have custody of him as well."

"What?"

"My law firm looked up his information. You're on his birth certificate and you have parental rights over him."

"Son of a bitch Angel! Why didn't you say anything? I can't take care of him!"

"I just got it on my desk today. Faith Buffy did this. If something should happen to her you are to get Gage. In her will it states that if you weren't out of the coma he was to go to Joyce."

"That is fucked up."

"Well it's all legal."

"Fine. If he's my kid I say he comes to visit his mother."

"I'm not going to fight with you. I'll send him with Cordy tomorrow."

"See Fangs I knew I'd win."

"B I have a surprise for you." Faith said walking into Buffy's room.

"Hey you. A surprise?"

"Close your eyes." Faith ushered Gage into the room.

"Mommy!" The little boy yelled and ran to his mother.

"Oh my god! My baby! Faith you brought my baby!" Buffy scooped up her child and held him tightly, placing soft kisses all over his face. Faith smiled sincerely at the reunion.

"Mommy I flew in a plane and I stay with Angel him fights monsters!"

"He does?" Buffy laughed.

"Yep. He a good monster though."

"Yes he is. How are you baby?"

"I good. Mommy are you sick?" The little boy looked up at his mother.

"Yes Gage. Mommy is sick but she's getting all better."

"Faith help?"

"Faith is helping a lot."

"Faith be my mommy too. Like you say." He giggled. Buffy looked at Faith awkwardly.

"Yeah Gage. I'm your mommy too." Faith ruffled his hair. Buffy mouthed 'thank you.'

"Mommy when you come home?"

"Well honey mommy has to get better first and then Faith and I will come and get you from Angel's" Faith broke in.

"B I'm going to let you guys spend some time. I'll be back soon. His plane leaves in two hours."

"Alright. Thank you so much."

"No prob B."  
"So Faith how are you doing? I mean for real." Cordelia asked, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Wicked tired."

"You don't have to stay with her now. Why don't you go home?"

"I do have to stay with her. I just…I just do."

"What's going on Faith?"

"I don't know yet, something…nothing, I have no idea."

"I just want you to be careful with her."

"I will Cordy. I'm going to go get some stuff for B. I'll come back in a little while."

"I'll keep an eye on them."

"Yeah you do that." Faith headed out the door. She couldn't figure out why she was upset that the homecoming queen was so disapproving of Buffy.

Take a moment and review the story. What do you like? What don't you like?


	5. Release Me

Rating: R

Pairing: Buffy/Faith.

Feedback: Yes please. Yummy treats for me! Review, Review, Review! It lets me know if I should keep going.

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

AN: Sorry for taking so long ((((begs on hands and knees))) forgive me? I will update my other story (broken) soon I promise! College has just been kicking my ass lately and I have a very demanding partner ;)

Buffy's release

Faith looked around the house one more time to see if she's missed anything. She'd been so busy going to Buffy's counseling sessions she hadn't really cleaned in the last two months. Today was the last session that Buffy had to stay in the clinic for. She still had six months of out patient care to go through. Faith just knew that she would stay and see the blonde through this test. Faith grabbed her coat and ran to the car. She didn't want to be late.

"Sorry." Faith hummed as she entered Dr. Shapiro's office. She glanced down at Buffy. She looked good. She had color in her face again and had put on about fifteen pounds.

"Hi." Buffy squeezed Faith's hand and smiled.

Faith placed a soft kiss on her forehead. They hadn't gotten any further than a few chaste kisses in the past months. All that was clear was that they were together in some variation. "Hey you. Ready to get home?" The brunette chastised herself for speaking to Buffy as she would a child.

"Yes." Buffy cooed.

"Alright girls. All I want to talk about today are your plans for when Buffy leaves the clinic. Faith it's going to be important that Buffy isn't anywhere near her old life. Generally if a person relapses it is soon after treatment."

"That wont be a prob doc. I aint lettin' B get anywhere near NYC."

"Buffy what are your plans?"

"Well…I think we're going to stay here until I'm done with my out-patient therapy and then I'd like to get back to Sunnydale. I want to start to mend things with everyone there. Most of all I want to get our son and I want us to build a life." Faith smiled at the blonde's last comment.

"Faith does that mesh with your plans?" The doctor questioned.

"Yeah. I think it's going to be rough but I think we can do it. We have each other and Gage."

"Right. Now I'd like to talk about Gage. Buffy like I said he is great motivation for you to stay clean. With him in California it gives you something to work towards. He can be your goal. When you're done with your treatment you get the best present of all; your baby."

Buffy frowned and looked at the ground. "I know you're right it's just hard to think I wont see him for six months."

"All the more reason to work hard." Faith smoothed the hair on the back of Buffy's head absently. "I think you guys are ready to go. I'll see you in a week." Dr. Shapiro smiled. Faith picked up Buffy's bags.

Buffy glanced at the brunette. She could do this. She could be Buffy again.

"So…" Buffy smirked.

"So what twinkie?" Faith lit a cigarette and grumbled at the car in front of her.

"I'm released." Her eyes twinkled.

"Yes you are you little shit."

"You said you'd tell me about everyone when I got released." Faith was excited to hear the familiar whine in Buffy's tone.

"What do you want to know?" Faith tried to hide her grin.

"Everything!" Buffy bounced and dropped her cigarette. "Opps!"

"OK, well tell me who to start with."

"Willow."

"Willow is a teacher at the new High School. I guess she's a pretty powerful witch or something. Her girlfriend's name is Tara."

"Willow's gay?"

"Guess so twinkie. You think that's weird? Do you remember Spike?"

"Yes." Buffy huffed.

"Well he got a soul and he's been boiking Xander for the last year and a half." Buffy gasped.

"Was there a gay bug or something?"

"Yeah it must have bit you before you left." Buffy squealed as Faith poked her in the ribs. "Then again you did have Gage." Buffy looked at her feet and inhaled a cloud of smoke.

"What about my mom?"

"She's ah…she's…" Faith paused. "Shesdatinggiles." The younger slayer blurted out.

"She's dating Giles!" Buffy's eyes went wide. "Ewww! Old!" The blonde joked.

"Angel is like a private investigator or something and he owns a demonic law firm. Wesley, Cordelia, and Oz are in LA with him." They rode in silence for the next half an hour. Faith managed to steal swift glances of the blonde. She was hesitant to speak. She wasn't sure what was ok to say.

"Faith I have to tell you something about Gage." Buffy blurted out a while in to their drive.

"OK." Faith shook her head.

"He's yours."

Faith pushed her sunglasses onto the top of her head. "I know. Fangless told me."

"No he's yours." Buffy insisted.

"What do you mean?" Faith glanced at her.

"I mean he's yours. It's a long story. I was sitting in a café at like three in the morning shortly after I left and I was crying and this woman came up and asked me what was wrong and blah blah blah. Anyway she must have been a demon cause I told her all about you and I said 'I wish I just had something to remember her by' and a couple weeks later I found out I pregnant. I hadn't had sex since Angel and I didn't until long after Gage was born." Faith pulled the car to a fast stop; blush invading her cheeks. She could feel her heart racing and palms beginning to sweat.

"What the fuck are you saying B?" The girl turned to face her counterpart.

"Gage, he's half me and half you." Buffy looked scared. "Are you mad?" Faith brought her hand up to touch Buffy's face, she flinched backwards.

"What's wrong?" Faith questioned, unsure of how to handle their current predicament.

"I thought…you were going to hit me." Buffy confessed, lowering her eyes to her lap.

"Buffy…I wouldn't." Her eyes softened. "I would never hit you…except that I have. Um ok…I would never hit you now unless you really deserved it or if you hit me first." She tried to smile.

"Are you mad?"

"No I…confused. I got a kid. It's kinda like…. whoa. Is he…"?

"He's the product of two slayers but I don't think he is…. a slayer. He's fast and strong."

"and cute." Faith laughed.

"He is." Faith started the car again, heading down the winding highway and they soon pulled up in front of the house. Buffy helped carry her bags inside. Faith cooked a frozen pizza and they settled into the living room.

"Faith are you really ok?"

"I am B. I really am." She pulled Buffy to her as kissed her lips lightly.

"I like that."

"Me to."

"So what's the plan?"

"Well like we told the doc we're going to stay here. I wanna…I wanna work on us."

"I do to." Buffy rested her head on her caretakers shoulder.

"I think you should start training. You are still a slayer."

"That plan is of the good. I haven't slayed since graduation."

"Well things of the evil variety are pretty….not…here. But I think that you should just start of with more training and less staking first."

"Alright."

"Do you want to call anyone?"

Buffy grimaced. "I don't think that I'm ready for that just yet. I think I'm going to take a shower and then I'd really like to just…sleep in the same bed as you. You know? I just want to be held."

Faith stared at the beautiful and vulnerable woman before her. "I'd like that B. You shower and I gotta call English."

"Ok." Buffy kissed Faith lightly again and headed upstairs.

Faith waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Giles it's me."

"Faith…Are things faring well?"

"Yeah she seems to be more like the Buffy everyday."

"Good, very good."

"Giles?" Faith wanted to tell him to get his English ass to the east coast. She wanted to break down, to tell him that this was to much, tell him that she couldn't handle it.

"Yes Faith?" His voice was so damn fatherly.

"Never mind." The girl backed out. She had to be strong, if not for herself then for Buffy.

"Is there something you need?"

"No. You know I'm just really tired." She stuttered.

"That's understandable."

"I just wanted to let you know that she got home safe." Faith lied.

"Of course. Faith you both should get some sleep. Phone me soon and update me on her progress."

"Good thinking G-man. Good night."

"Good night Faith." The girl hung up the phone and walked up to the bedroom. Buffy was dressed in a large tee-shirt. She looked tired. Faith crawled in next to her and slipped her arm around a slender waist.

"Good night baby."

"Good night Faith."

"Buffy?"

"uh huh?"

"I…I love you." Buffy smiled.

"I love you too." The girls went to sleep having heard the words that they both had needed for so long.

PLease please please let me know if I should keep going! Thank you and again I am so sorry taking so long to update for those of you who follow the story. I love you!


	6. On Track

Rating: R

Rating: R

Pairing: Buffy/Faith.

Feedback: Yes please. Yummy treats for me! Review, Review, Review!! It lets me know if I should keep going.

Disclaimer: I bow down before thee almighty Joss and ask permission to barrow these wonderful characters. (((Kisses feet)))

I am so so sorry everyone! I cant believe that it has been this long since I updated. I've had a wicked case of writers block. So here is another chapter for LOTE. I am in the process of getting some done for Broken. I hope you like it! If you could, drop a review let me know if anyone is still following this story. Thanks!

On Track

Faith awoke to the smell of smoke. _God damn her. I'll kill her_. She thought the worst of the addict. "How did she get anything up here?" Faith growled as she pulled on a pair of pants and ran downstairs. "B, What the…" She stopped and looked at the blonde waving a towel over a smoldering pan.

Buffy turned around with a look of shame on her face. "I…I tried to make you breakfast." She looked down at the scorched eggs. "It didn't work out." Faith's anger left her instantly. It was replaced with guilt over doubting Buffy. She smiled and opened the kitchen window. "I see that." The frying pan was encrusted with an inch burnt grime. Tears threatened her eyes.

"I had intentions that were dripping with good." Buffy dumped the blackened substance into the trash, throwing the pan loudly into the sink. "I mean you'd think with all of my Slayer skills I could manage a simple breakfast, I can barely make cereal." Her bottom lip pouted.

"I'm sorry Sweetie. If you get dressed we'll go into town and get something to eat K?" Faith tried her best consoling voice, a warm smile took over her tired face. The kitchen was a disaster. Pots and pans lay on every inch of counter space. Mixing bowls, empty cartons, and utensils were piled on top of them. The floor was coated in a mixture of eggs, milk and flour. This girl would be the death of her.

"Can we… I'd like to make something here…except that I can't…cook that is." The blonde looked around at the disarray she had created.

"Yeah we can do that. I can make one hell of an omelet." Where the hell was Willow when you needed her? It would take until lunch to undo what Buffy had done in the kitchen. Now, a witch could take care of it with the wave of her hand.

"Will you show me?" Her voice was small and it reminded Faith that in some ways she was taking care of an injured child. The brunette took a breath to regain control of her emotions before continuing.

"Well I'm not guaranteeing that you'll learn but I'll show you." Faith smiled and swept a lock of hair out of Buffy's face.

"Hey I…you're right." Buffy tried to defend herself. "You need a hell beast slain or a pound to get rid of and I'm…" She paused when she seen the rage flash in Faith's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say shit like that B." Her tone was bitter.

"I Know, habit I guess." Buffy twisted her fingers together, knowing she had overstepped her bounds.

"Yeah? Well break it." Faith snarled as she began to try and create some type of order in the kitchen. Dishes crashed into the sink and garbage bombarded the waste can. The younger slayer moved in a frenzy.

"Faith I am sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm trying, really." Buffy tried to stop her caretaker. A small hand reached out and tentatively touched Faith's shoulder. "Please?" She pleaded.

Faith's features softened. "Try a little harder ok B?" She stopped her whirlwind cleaning spree. "You cant be saying shit like that."

"I know. It was just a slip. I'll do better. I promise." Buffy smiled that you-cant-say-no smile. "Can we make breakfast now?"

"Did you burn all of the eggs?" Faith bit her bottom lip, her mood lightening.

Buffy laughed and shook her head. "No we have a few left."

"Lets make breakfast." Faith drew the older girl into a tight hug.

"Willow, Xander may a speak with you for a moment?" Giles called from his office. He removed his glasses and impulsively cleaned them. He didn't want to do this.

"Yeah what do you need Giles?" Willow yelled as they ran up the stairs. The twenty-something's hopped onto his desk, goofy grins plastered on their faces. Both were itching for some Slaying action. Giles closed the door. His features stern.

"I need to tell you both something that neither on of you is going to enjoy." He seated himself into his chair. The Watcher drew deep breath and took a long sip of his coffee; he enjoyed the flavor of Irish Cream burning his throat. He wasn't ready to say this. "Faith woke up." It was spoken quickly and his eyes fell to the carpet with equal speed.

"Did she take off? Do we need to holster our guns and round up the posse?" Xander questioned, growing excited.

"No. I'm afraid she's already gone." Glasses were again wiped with a handkerchief.

"We should…" The redhead was on her feet pacing the room that used to belong to Buffy, her mind racing with plans to take down the rogue slayer.

"Willow let me finish." Giles ordered.

"Sorry." She shrank back at the harshness of his voice.

"I received a call from her physician four months ago. I promptly sent her to look for Buffy. The connection that they have led Faith right to her…" He was again interrupted.

"We found Buffy?" Xander's face lit up.

"Is she on her way home?" Willow hugged Xander.

"Faith found Buffy." He tried to emphasize the fact that none of them had anything to do with the discovery of their lost Slayer. "…and no she is not. Faith found Buffy almost three months ago…" Rupert rolled his eyes as he was cut-off once more.

"And she didn't tell us?" Willow was outraged. She was on her feet and had taken a threatening step towards her elder.

"No. Willow, Faith is not the bag guy here. I was the one that didn't tell you that we found her." He spoke with no remorse.

"You…" Willow grew quiet. Her face fell into a frown. She didn't understand

"You've known where she was for three months and didn't say a fucking word?!" Xander yelled. He was furious/

"The Buffy she found is not the one we know!" Giles bellowed. "The girl that Faith found was addicted to every street drug and bad habit known to man! She had completely abandoned her family, her friends, her calling and her son for a life of whoring and highs." Giles finished and slammed himself into a chair. He swore sometimes as the years went by his charges failed to mature. They had no sense of the world outside of Sunnydale.

"Her son?" Xander whispered, returning to his seat.

"Addicted?" Willow whimpered, her hand covering her mouth.

"She has a three-year-old son named Gage. He's in LA with Angel and yes, addicted. Faith has stayed with her as she's gone through rehabilitation." The sipping of his coffee had turned into gulps. He should have had had a few drinks before he ventured into this conversation.

"We're trusting Faith with this? Cause she's proved so…" Xander was cut off.

"We're not. I am. You can accept this or not but this is how it's going to be." It wasn't a suggestion.

"We can bring her home now the hospital here has…" Willow tried to help.

"She's staying where she is. Faith is doing a fine job and Buffy's progress in remarkable with Faith there."

"We can at least get Gage. He could be home with his family." Xander didn't like the thought of the little boy staying with a neutered vampire.

"Gage stays where he is as well. Buffy listed Faith as his other parent on his birth certificate, and on her will. Faith has decided that the best place for him right now is with Angel."

"Buffy did that?" Willow wiped tears from her eyes.

"She did." Giles assured them

"Giles we have to do something. I mean how could you not tell us?" Tears ran freely down the witch's cheeks now.

"I made the choice that I thought best." He stood by his initial decision.

"We should go see her, take over for Faith." Xander suggested.

"Faith is going to see her through this. They'll be home in six months."

"This isn't Faith's home." Willow said.

"It is now." Giles ordered.

"After everything Faith has done you think that she can do this? God Giles…" Willow chastised.

"How do you help someone that is detoxing from cocaine? Either of you know?" There was silence. "…And if Buffy got it in her head that she was going to fight her way out to get some could one of you over power her?"

"You should have told us Giles…"

"Rupert how could you?" The three of them turned to see Joyce in the door. Giles knew that she had heard all of it.

"Breakfast was good." Buffy threw her cigarette butt off of the porch.

"Yeah that not burning it really works." Faith laughed hugging the girl next to her.

"What do you want to do today?" Buffy cuddled into the embrace.

"I thought maybe we'd go for a walk. You know, start building up your strength and stamina." Faith looked in the window when she heard the phone ring. "That's probably Giles." She smiled and walked into the house.

"Hello?" Faith drawled.

"Where's Buffy?" The voice sounded like venom.

"Who is this?" Faith ordered.

"Put my daughter on the phone."

"Mrs. S." Faith grew weary. Buffy wasn't ready. Joyce wasn't supposed to know yet.

"Listen to me you twisted little girl, you may be a Slayer but if you don't put my daughter on the phone now you're in for hell." The woman on the other end of the line threatened. Faith took a step back, believing the proposition to be true.

"No disrespect but I don't think that's a good idea." Buffy needed love and compassion, not ridicule or anger.

"I don't care what the hell you think Faith, you've proven that you aren't capable of making decisions for yourself let alone anyone else." Joyce's words stung.

"Who is that?" Faith's head snapped to find Buffy standing in the doorway.

"It's…" Faith's eyes darted around the room as if searching for a good lie.

"Put her on the phone Faith!" Slayer hearing picked it up and a look of pure fear took over Buffy's face.

"I cant… Faith, No…" The small girl began to back away. Her hand griped the doorframe tightly.

"Joyce she isn't ready." Faith tried to argue.

"I don't give a shit if she's ready, she's been on a four year vacation!"

"A vacation? You think that she's been on a fucking vacation? She is not ready to talk to you…"

"Faith let me…" Faith looked to Buffy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Faith handed the phone to Buffy.

"Mom?"

"My god Buffy…"

"I'm sorry Mom." Buffy could almost hear the anger well up inside her mother.

"You're sorry? Buffy! You're sorry? You disappear without a word for four years and you're sorry? Do you have any idea how much we've worried? How many sleepless nights we've all had while you were out having a non-stop party? What were you thinking Buffy?!"

"That's not really…"

"Don't you dare tell me it isn't fair! What were you thinking Buffy? I cant believe you, I raised you better than that. You know better Buffy! How am I supposed to even look at you now, knowing all the things that you've done? You spoiled little…"

"Mom stop it! I'm sorry ok? I fucked up…" Faith wrapped Buffy in her arms for comfort.

"You fucked up? Don't even get me started on how you've fucked up Buffy! You are 22 years old. Where is your son Buffy? What's he doing right now? Where's his Father? Do you even know who it is?"

"He doesn't…"

"You don't know who it is?"

"Faith…"

"Don't try and blame this on Faith Buffy. I know she was a bad influence but for god sakes Buffy she was in a coma."

"Stop it Mom! Just stop it! Gage doesn't have a father he is Faith's and she isn't a bad influence! Jesus! You didn't figure it out by now I left because of what I did to her! I loved her!" Buffy was sobbing.

"Buffy what are you saying?"

"I don't have time to explain it all to you."

"Young lady you better make time!"

"You shouldn't have called mom. I'm sorry, that's all I can do right now…" Faith could see that Buffy was getting to worked up. She eased the phone away from her.

"That's enough for today. Joyce I understand that you want your daughter back but you cant rush this. She's doing really well and she just needs to concentrate on that right now. I'll take good care of her I promise but just let her get better ok?"

"Faith this isn't up to you."

"Yes it is. Joyce I am going to stick with her on this. I'm going to get her better and then we're going to raise our son, listen I know that this is hard for you. Would you like to meet Gage?"

Joyce's voice softened a little. "Yes."

"I'll call Angel later and get him to bring Gage for a visit. I should go. I have to get Buffy her meds. Bye." Faith hung up the phone and accepted Buffy into a hug. "Are you ok?"

"I wasn't ready." Buffy cried.

"It's alright B. It'll happen when you are."

"Why are you helping me? Faith I was so horrible to you."

"We made mistakes B. We just have to work through them."

"I love you."

'I know. B?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really leave because of me?"

"I couldn't stand the thought that I'd lost you and even worse that I was the one that had taken you away. I couldn't deal."

"I get that." Faith hugged Buffy closer so that the blond Slayer couldn't see the tears in her eyes. After a few moments Faith broke the silence. "So how 'bout that walk?"

Buffy grinned. "I'd like that."

Faith took her hand. "Let's motor."


End file.
